riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Randolph Chase
Randolph Chase - starszy brat Fryderyka i Natalie Chase'ów oraz wuj Magnusa i Annabeth Chase. Ze swoją żoną Caroline miał dwie córki, Emmę oraz Aubrey Chase. Był profesorem na Harvardzie. Historia Wczesne życie Randolph Chase był najstarszym synem i pierworodnym dzieckiem swoich rodziców. Z racji bycia jako najstarszy z rodzeństwa, Randolph po śmierci swoich rodziców odziedziczył swój rodzinny dom, Rezydencję Chase'ów. W pewnym momencie został profesorem na Uniwersytecie Harvard. W końcu ożenił się z kobietą o imieniu Caroline i miał z nią dwie córki, Emmę i Aubrey. Śmierć bliskich Pewnego razu Randolph wraz z Caroline i córkami wyruszył na wyprawę łodzią podwodną, by odnaleźć Sumarbrander. Niestety nadciągnęła burzy, przez którą do łodzi wpłynęła woda, przez co śmierć poniosły Caroline, Emma i Aubrey. Konflikt z Natalie W 2000 roku Randolph zaprosił swoje rodzeństwo wraz z ich dziećmi do Rezydencji Chase'ów na święto dziękczynienia. Niestety bardzo się wtedy pokłócił z Natalie i Fryderykiem, przez co spowodował rozłam w rodzinie. Pakt z Lokim W pewnym momencie, przed szesnastymi urodzinami swojego siostrzeńca, Magnusa (2009 bądź 2010), Randolph zawarł umowę z Lokim, nordyckim bogiem oszustw. Bóg zaoferował mu, że jeżeli Chase pomoże mu uciec z więzienia, to odzyska rodzinę. ''Olimpijscy Herosi'' ''Krew Olimpu'' Annabeth Chase podczas rozmowy z Percy'm oraz Piper McLean wspomina, że ma w Bostonie stryja, który dawniej pokłócił się z jej ojcem o jakąś głupotę. ''Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu'' ''Miecz Lata'' Dziesięć lat po rodzinnej kłótni Randolph dzwoni do swojego brata, Fryderyka i mówi mu, że ich siostrzeniec, syn zmarłej ich już siostry Natalie, Magnus Chase zaginął. Próbuje go znaleźć w schronisku dla bezdomnych, jednak nie zastaje go tam. Gdy wraca do rezydencji zastaje tam siostrzeńca, którego zabiera na molo, gdzie syn Frejra przyzywa z wody Sumarbrander, miecz, którego przez bardzo długi czas szukał Randolph i przez którego poszukiwania zginęła jego rodzina. Gdy tylko miecz wyleciał z wody pojawił się Surtr, władca ognistych olbrzymów, i walczy z Magnusem. Po chwili na molo przybywają przyjaciele Magnusa, Blitzen i Hearthstone i próbują walczyć z władcą Muspellheimu, jednak ostatecznie uciekają wraz z Randolphem. Później, po śmierci Magnusa, profesor obwiniał krasnoluda i elfa o jego śmierć. W epilogu ujawniono, że Randolph pracował dla Lokiego w zamian za powrót żony i córek. Odwiedza prochy swojego bratanka w mauzoleum rodzinnym. Pewnego dnia po powrocie do domu znajduje Lokiego w swoim gabinecie. Przeprasza, że nie odzyskał miecz. Loki mówi mu, że Ragnarök ma „wiele spustów” i pozostawia na jego twarzy ślad oparzenia. ''Młot Thora'' Randolph jest pierwszy raz widziany, gdy Loki próbował porozmawiać z Magnusem o ślubie, który zaplanował dla swojej córki, Samiry al-Abbas. Następnie pojawia się w grobowcu Wight w Provincetown, gdzie bierze miecz Sköfnung i na rozkaz Lokiego dźga Blitzena. W odwecie Magnus atakuje go i odcina dwa palce na prawej ręce Randolpha. Po tym, jak Loki mówi Magnusowi i jego przyjaciołom, gdzie znaleźć kamień Sköfnung, wychodzi z wraz z oszustem. Kiedy Magnus i Alex Fierro przeszukują jego biuro, znajdują obok zdjęcie Wodospadu Bridal Veil i zaproszenie na ślub. Magnus zakłada, że Randolph próbuje im pomóc. Na weselu Thrynga trzyma go w więzieniu. Kiedy docierają do więzienia Lokiego, uwalnia go. Kiedy zaczyna się ceremonia, błaga swojego siostrzeńca o miecz i kamień, na co niechętnie się zgadza. Kiedy walka hamuje, Loki zmusza go do wyciągnięcia miecza, Randolph jest niezdecydowany, ponieważ są obecne kobiety, ponieważ miecz nie może zostać narysowany w obecności kobiety. Niechętnie wyciąga miecz, a on zaczyna parować w niebieską mgłę. Ucina więzienie Lokiego, gdy miecz i jego ramię wyparowują. Wpada w przepaść i ląduje na półce. Kiedy Magnus próbuje mu pomóc, Randolph odmawia i skacze w otchłań. Gdy Magnus pyta Heimdalla o los swojego wuja, bóg mówi mu, że najlepiej żeby nie wiedział. ''Statek Umarłych'' Magnus i Alex Fierro udają się do jego domu, aby szukać wskazówek, jak powstrzymać Lokiego. Znajdują jego dziennik i widzą plan wykorzystania miodu Kwasira do pokonania boga oszustw. Wygląd Randolph opisywany jest jako człowiek o siwych (dawniej czarnych) beczkowato owłosionych włosach - chociaż w Młocie Thora Magnus widzi go na starym zdjęciu z włosami tak blond, że prawie białymi. Miał siwą brodę. Nosił też polerowaną drewnianą laskę z żelazną końcówką. Magnus opisuje jego dłonie jako zbyt szorstkie i zrogowaciałe dla profesora historii. Nosi też okulary. Po tym jak Magnus powstrzymał uwolnienie wilka Fenrira, Randolph miał na twarzy bliznę po oparzeniu przypominającą wyglądem rękę, którą otrzymał od Lokiego, za to, że nie zdołał zdobyć Sumarbrandera. W Młocie Thora Randolph stracił dwa palce prawej ręki, które odciął mu Magnus za to, że ten dźgnął Blitzena w brzuch. Na końcu książki, gdy wyciągnął miecz Sköfnung ten zaczął wyparowywać przez co, jego skóra stała się przezroczysta w efekcie czego wyglądał od tamtej pory jak chodzący szkielet. Charakter Randolph był człowiekiem przez wiele lat napędzanym przez ból, gniew i mocno upartym na postawieniu na swoim oraz osiągnięciu sukcesu. Był wielokrotnie wyśmiewany przez swoich kolegów za głoszenie twierdzenia, że wikingowie mieli swoją osadę w Massachusetts opartą bez żadnego potwierdzenia w dowodach, więc wyruszył na ich poszukiwanie. Kiedy zobaczył swojego siostrzeńca po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat, Randolph został zmuszony do znalezienia Sumarbrandera i naciskał Magnusa, aby ten przywołał miecz. Pomimo swojej determinacji, by udowodnić swoją rację, Randolph bardzo kochał żonę i córki i był zdruzgotany ich śmiercią. Pod koniec życia zaczął żałować swoich decyzji, którymi przyczynił się do podjęcia złych decyzji i zniszczenia swoich relacji z rodziną. Na krótko przed śmiercią postanowił naprawić swoje błędy i wspomóc swojego siostrzeńca w jego misji ujawniając mu sposób na pokonanie Lokiego oraz zostawiając w spadku swój dom. Relacje Miłosne zainteresowania |-|Caroline Chase = Randolph niezwykle mocno kochał swoją żonę Caroline przez co był zdruzgotany jej śmiercią w wyniku, której podjął działania, którymi zrujnował swoje relacje z resztą rodziny. Rodzina |-|Nathalie Chase = Relacje Randolpha z Nathalie były dość złożone. Mężczyzna bardzo kochał swoją siostrę i było mu niezwykle przykro po jej śmierci, jednak był gotowy zerwać z nią kontakt, gdy ta sprzeciwiła się planom wykorzystania Magnusa do przywołania Sumarbrandera, a także nie miał żadnych zachamowań, aby narazić wielokrotnie jej syna na niebezpieczeństwo. |-|Córki = Randolph bardzo mocno kochał swoje córki, Aubrey i Emmę Chase. Po ich śmierci przytłoczony żałobą i bólem Randolph obwiniał się o ich śmierć i postanowił je odzyskać nawet sprzymieżając się z Lokim. |-|Magnus Chase = thumb|[[Magnus Chase, siostrzeniec Randolpha.]] Początkowo Randolph chciał wykorzystać Magnusa, aby siostrzeniec odzyskał dla niego Miecz Lata, gdyż wiedział, że tylko syn Frejra po skończeniu 16-go roku życia mógł wyciągnąć Sumarbrander z wody. Po śmierci Magnusa Randolph odwiedził rodzinne mauzoleum, aby zobaczyć, czy coś się stanie. Kiedy okazało się, że pracował dla Lokiego, Randolph wahał się, czy walczyć z Magnusem, mimo wszystko odmówił pomocy siostrzeńcowi, gdy ten go o nią poprosił. Ostatecznie, jednak Randolph zdradził Lokiego podając Magnusowi w swoim dzienniku wskazówki jak pokonać boga oszustów i zapobiec Ragnarökowi (przez wykorzystania miodu Kwasira do pokonania Lokiego we flytingu), wykazując przynajmniej odrobinę lojalności wobec siostrzeńca. Inni |-|Loki = Początkowo Randolph niechętnie zgodził się pracować dla boga oszustw, w zamian za fałszywą obietnicę zwrócenia mu utraconej rodziny. W tym czasie Randolph był wielokrotnie torturowany i pomiatany przez Lokiego za wszelkie niepowodzenia. Przed swoją śmiercią Randolph zemścił się na swoim byłym mistrzu zostawiając siostrzeńcowi instrukcje do pokonania Lokiego we flytingu, dzięki czemu Magnusowi udało się zapobiec Ragnarökowi. Etymologia Randolph to angielska nazwa wywodząca się ze średniowiecznej nazwy złożonej z rand (tarcza) i wulf (wilk). Z grubsza przetłumaczona nazwa oznacza „Wilcza Tarcza”. Chase to nazwisko rodowe, nazwa zawodowa myśliwego. W języku angielskim słowo Chase oznacza polowanie, myśliwy. Można więc powiedzieć, że imię i nazwisko Randolpha oznacza Wilcza tarcza myśliwego. Ciekwostki * Zarówno Randolph jak i, jego brat Fryderyk byli profesorami historii. * Jest jedynym z rodzeństwa, który nie miał romansu ani żadnych dzieci, z jakimś bóstwem. * Randolph bardzo nie lubił filmów z Marvel Cinematic Universe (a dokładniej tych, w których występują Asgardczycy, będący filmowymi odpowiednikami Azów), ponieważ uważał, że przedstawiają one nordyckich bogów: Odyna, Thora, Sif, Tyra, Heimdalla, Friggę i Lokiego w ,,bardzo śmiesznie niedokładny sposoby”. * Jest drugim dorosłym śmiertelnikiem mającym rozdział z własnego punktu widzenia. ** Pierwszym jest Dr. Howard Claymore. Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu" Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Śmiertelnicy Kategoria:Dawni Antagoniści